A printing device is suggested, which includes plural digital print heads that are secured on a main body side of the device to form an image on a can body and a driving mechanism that conveys the can body and rotates the can body at a position facing the digital print heads (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Moreover, there is known a device for printing provided with a digital printing unit that sprays ink onto a surface of an offset blanket to form an ink image on the surface of the blanket and covers the whole circumference of a print target surface of a cylindrical print medium with a transferred image of the ink image (for example, refer to Patent Document 2)